Timmy Turner : The Supreme Spider-Man
by dannyrockon122
Summary: "My name is Timmy Turner. I was bitten by a radioactive spider at a field trip and I lost my Uncle because of a little mistake which caused me to remeber a certain phrase. With great comes great responsibility and now I must protect my city as Spider-Man. Pairing undecided and costume ideas wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Turner 's household - Timmy 's room **

Fifteen-year-old Timmy Turner was in his room dressed in a blue shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and Chuck Taylor holding a digital camera looking very excited today.

His mom yelled, " Timmy come downstairs before you miss the bus ."

Timmy rushes downstairs leaving his door open and when he got the door stair he went to the kitchen to grab his lunch from the fridge so he won't go hungry like last time at school.

Timmy sees his mom and dad along with a person that looks like his but he was older with brown hair with white streaks and black eyes, he wears a green jacket and black pants looking at him with a smile.

Timmy said, " Hey Mom, Dad, and Uncle Ken ."

Ken Turner was a mechanic that works on automobiles in new york and he did it because loved cars but he loved his nephew, Timmy, even more so when he caught wind of Icky Vicky abusing Timmy and he drops everything in New York to prevent it from happening again as Vicky was sent to jail for a life sentence .

Ken asked " Ready for today nephew ?"

Timmy said, " You bet Uncle Ken and I can't wait to got to Gene Inc ."

Gene Inc was a science company that is used to understand human life through animals which made Timmy excited since he wants to be a science like his hero Dr. Octavious who he went for over the summer as an intern which made him interested in science.

Timmy kisses his mom goodbye and grabs his lunch from the fridge then makes towards the door where his backpack was which was by the door as he grabs it when he got close enough to door.

Timmy closes the door and he sees the bus leaving without him causing him to chase behind the bus while trying to get the bus driver's attention but he got the student 's attention as they began laughing at his misfortune.

Timmy yelled, " STOP THE BUS STOP THE BUS !"

On the bus, a Japanese American boy with black hair and black eyes dressed in a simple plain shirt with denim jeans along with sneakers was also yelling at the bus driver to stop the bus.

The boy said, " Hey stop the bus ."

The bus halted making the student nearly collide with the roof the bus and the bus door opens up letting Timmy come to take a seat by the Japanese American boy who smiles at Timmy.

Timmy said " Thanks, Jimmy ."

Jimmy said " No problems ."

Jimmy Lee is a half American and Japanese kid that was born in America with a Japanese father and American mother and hie is a comic book fan and didn't have many friends and thinks the popular kids are just shallow people. He became the void in Timmy 's heart after Aj and Chester betrayed him for the popular kids.

_**Flashback **_

_**10-year-old Timmy asked," What do you mean you don't want to be friends ?"**_

_**The three boys were in the Dimessadle elementary school playground in the usual spot which by the monkey bars and Timmy has a look of betrayal on his face while Aj and Chester sneered at him. **_

_**Chester said, "We're leaving you loser ."**_

_**Aj said, " Yeah we're going to be cool so we need to ditch you ."**_

_**Timmy said, " I thought we were friends ." **_

_**Chester and Aj busted out laughing causing Timmy to looked down heartbroken as they were laughing at him along with stomping on the bond they had together since school started.**_

_**Aj said, " This pink wearing buck-toothed freak thinks we are his friends ."**_

_**Chester said, " I know right ."**_

_**Flashback over **_

**Timmy scowled at the thought of his ex-friends and he looks over at the popular side of the bus to see them getting cozy with the Popular kids but it looks like the popular kids are getting irritated with them.**

**Timmy thought " At least I have Jimmy to fill the void ."**

**Flashback **

**15 -year-old Timmy is at the comic book shop looking at Crimson chin comic and he sees the new addition on the higher he goes to grab it another hand grabs the other side of the comic causing Timmy to see a Japanese American boy his age dressed in a flannel shirt with jeans and sneakers. **

**Timmy/ Boy said, " Sorry did you want this comic ?"**

**They looked at each other in shocked but then laughed along with letting go of the comic as they shake hands in a formal way with smiles on their faces.**

**Timmy said " My name is Timmy Turner and what your name "  
**

**The boy said, " My name is Jimmy Lee and it nice to meet you ."**

_**Flashback over **_

The bus makes it towards a colossal skyscraper that stands as headquarters for the industry with the words Gene Inc which made the geeks along with Timmy and Aj to get excited to go inside to see what Gene Inc has to offer.

The student being lead out by Mr. Crocker who has finally let go of his obsession with Fairies which made Timmy who gave up his fairies when he was fourteen along with his classmate's sigh in relief.

The Students line up in pair of twos and they walk into the building they see the building holds many fancy rooms and facilities; its work areas, where loyal employees and even interns can concentrate on their research, its robotics lab department, cross-species facilities, homerooms, the BioLab and security areas.

Timmy whispered " Amazing ."

A male at the age of fifty-year-old standing at 6'' 2 with long brown hair with glasses dressed in a dress shirt with a black tie with a white lab on and black slack with black dress shoes holding a clipboard.

The man said " Hello Dimmesdale High my name is Connors and yes I am a southpaw .''

This caused the students along with Mr. Crocker to chuckle at the joke that Dr. Connors said to them making them feel at ease since the doctor opens up with a little ice breaker for the class.

Dr. Connors said, " I have a question then we can go to the tour ."

The students grumbled making Dr. Connors chuckle in amusement at their reactions since he remeber a time when he was in their shoes in his younger years as a student but he gets a serious look.

Dr. Connors said " I'm a scientist trying to make a world without weakness and can anyone guess how .''

Elmer the boy with the big boil on his face raised his making Dr. Conner smile along with point at him.

Elmer asked " Stem Cell ?"

Dr. Connors said " Promising but the solution I'm looking for is little more radical .''

The student looked dumbfound since they don't any answers that seem but before they can throw in the towel a male in the group caught Dr. Connor's attention.

A young male said, "Cross-species genetics ".

The student turns Timmy Turner who blushes at the attention given to him by students and Dr. Connor who smiled brightly at Timmy Turner who is trying to make himself as small as possible.

Dr. Connor said " Correct and your name ."

Timmy turner said " Timmy Turner sir .''

Dr. Connors said " You have a good head on your shoulder and now let continue now with the tour .''

The students and chaperone followed behind Dr. Connors to the cross-species genetics area where Doctor Connor decided to show them the spider area before the other areas of the stations.

Students see several different tanks of spiders and they see Asian lady with a lab coat walking up to them ready to give her lecture on the bioengineer spiders that are in the case.

The first tank shows a brown spider with black colored on a broken wooden stick and it jumps to another side which made everyone to look impressed by this spider's ability to jump long distance.

The woman said, " This spider is able to jump long distance to catch it preys ."

Timmy brings his camera and he looks at the lady for permission which caused her to nodded in approval as Timmy positions him to take the picture some pushes him from behind causing him to take the picture of the stick instead.

Timmy turns to it was Chester who is half fiving Aj who is also laughing at Timmy which caused Jimmy to push CHest to the floor on his butt making Chester look stupefied at what happened.

Jimmy said '' Act your age dumb ass ."

Chester gets up from the floor glaring at Jimmy and Timmy with Aj who walks with Chester to hang with the other popular kids who are on their phones making the two friends roll their eyes.

Timmy notices in another tank was a net web spider crawling on its webs while carrying sticks in its webs making Timmy take a picture with his camera like last time he didn't get his picture because someone pushes into him.

Timmy turns to see Aj who smirking at him making Timmy push to the wall causing Aj to scowl then walk-off and Timmy went to another tank to only find that Spider was not in their making him concern but at the top was a spiderweb with a small black spider with red marking.

The spider comes down and it lands Timmy 's left hand while he was looking around for a scientist he didn't notice the small spider until he felt something bite him on the hand which caused him to yelp in pain. The Spider that was on the left-hand falls off the hand on the ground.

Timmy starts to puke causing everyone to turn their attention towards and Timmy bolted out of the room as fast as he can before they can laugh at him but he feels the world around begins o spin around.

Timmy asked, " What happening to me ?"

Timmy continues running home and begins feels to weaker than ever causing him to slow down as the fever begins to affect the body making sick to his stomach as he continues running.

**Author notes: Here the first chapter of Timmy Turner the Supreme Spiderman and I made chapter with a few elements of Tobey along with Andrew 's Spiderman incarnation. Also if you guys got any ideas for suits, pairing, ideas for villans please Pms them. Also should Timmy and also who should Timmy allies be. Who should be the villans and who should become who from marvel? Also Timmy is being voiced by Drake bell who play Timmy Turner in live-action and he voiced Spiderman in the cartoon .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but original characters.**

Timmy is sitting in the lunchroom with Jimmy trying to have a conversation with each other but Timmy's mind is elsewhere as he thought about the day when he was on the field trip when that spider bit him along with what happened to him for s as he notices something was strange.

Timmy thought " What is going on with me. I took yesterday off to heal but I went through some changes As he looks at his clothes that barely hanging on to him.

_**Flashback**_

_**It's morning Timmy got off his bed and he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth along with taking a shower. Timmy felt something was off about him and he looked in the mirror to see his clothes barely on him.**_

_**Timmy asked," What … the … heck ?" As he looked in the mirror to see he has a slightly muscular build with abs to Timmy's amazement as he touches feeling them.**_

_**Timmy went to pick up his touch brush and he quickly puts the toothpaste on it so he can brush his teeth. As he went to put his toothbrush down but he felt the toothbrush stick to his hand making Timmy raise an eyebrow as he opened his hand to see a white substance attach to the toothbrush.**_

_**Timmy asked," What is this ?"As he looked curiously at the strange substance and he tries to get the toothbrush off his palm but the toothbrush wouldn't budge from the palm of his hand.**_

_**Timmy asked," What is this stuff ?" As he looked at the substance with a frustrated look but he couldn't be curious about the substance. Timmy decided to tug the toothbrush tightly and he pulled the brush until he finally got the toothbrush off his palm.**_

_**Timmy said," Finally I got it off."As sigh in relief as he finally got the toothbrush off and he see some of the white substance on the toothbrush. **_

_**Timmy said," Intresting ."As he looked the substance in awe and wonder in his eyes.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Timmy found this substance is similar to the web of a spider 's web and he was amazed by the sheer strength of it but speaking of strength his strength increased as he was trying to open his locker but he accidentally ripped it off and he also got some sixth sense. He gains the ability to stick to walls and the agility of a spider.

_**Flashback **_

_**On the side of the building, Timmy clings, terrified, looking down at the ground far below. He pulls one hand off the side of the building gingerly, to reach up, for the roof. But he loses his traction and drops, plummeting straight toward the ground but he lands with catlike grace.**_

_**Timmy said," Damn."He looks around him. Nobody's watching, so he tries it again, **_

_**bending his knees this time. He jumps, soars, straight up into the air.**_

_**And the metal crushes under his grip. He laughs, giddy, thrilled beyond belief. He grabs another pipe, this one galvanized steel, and squeezes it with the other hand. Same result. Completely freaked out, Timmy walks to the edge of the building and looks down, then across at the even taller building across the alley.**_

_**Timmy looked at his wrists.e raises his right arm and extends it toward the building, tries to get the goop to spray out. But it doesn't come. He makes a fist. Nothing. He closes his thumb and little finger together. Nothing. He rotates his hand so the palm faces up, extends all five fingers, and brings his ring and middle fingers toward his palm, together.**_

_**Timmy said, The moment of truth."A single strand of webbing shoots out from his wrist, straight up. Timm frowns, tries to direct it more. This time it goes off in an arch to the left.**_

_**Timmy muttered," Hard to aim…" Timmy begins trying to come up with ways to get the webs to go in the direction that he wanted it to go.**_

_**One more try. This time the webbing flies across the alley and sticks to the side of the other building. Timmy tugs on it. It's tough. He pulls harder. Can't break it. He wraps both hands around it and yanks as hard as he can. He doesn't break the webbing, what he does is pull himself right off the roof of the building.**_

_**Timmy screams as he sails through the air, but he keeps his grip on the web, and the result is that he swings across the alley and lands on the wall of the building opposite, clinging there with his hands and feet.**_

_**Timmy said," Holy crap that was fun."As he has a smile on his face like a child at Christmas.**_

_**Flashback Over**_

Timmy thought " I'm like a real-life superhero."As he thought about his former two mentors Catman and the Crimson Chin. Timmy wanna show Jimmy his powers but he wants to see if he is free.

Timmy asked," Hey Jimmy got any plans for the weekend ?" As he looked over at his friend.

Jimmy said," Nah bro and look now Veronica coming over man."As pointed behind Timmy who looks behind to see it Veronica walking towards their table holding her lunch tray.

Veronica asked," Can I sit here with you guys ."As she looks at the two males.

Timmy said," It a free country."As he offers her a seat making Veronica smile as she takes a seat.

Veronica said," Like thanks. As she takes a seat by Timmy who raises an eyebrow at her actions.

Timmy asked," What got you upset Star."As he gives Veronica a curious look at why was she was scowling.

Veronica said," Well Timmy my former friends kicked me out of the table because my father just got arrested for a scandal at his company and we lost half of own fortune ." As she looks down at her lunch in sadness causing the two boys to shoot her a look of sympathy.

Timmy said," Talk about friends with benefits."As he tries to lighten up Veronica but she gave him a scowl which made him look down guilty which was seen by Veronica who looked touched by it and Jimmy.

Jimmy said," Sorry you had to go through that Star."As he didn't like fake friends which is why he is friends with Timmy after his ex-friends abandoned him for popularity.

Veronica said," Thank you guys and let be friends."As she has hopeful as she watches the two males give each other sideways glances until they turn back towards her with a smile on their faces.

Timmy said," We gladly accept your friendship, Veronica." He see Veronica gain an excited smile which made Timmy and Jimmy but the male duo frowned when they heard obnoxious male laughter coming from the other table.

The three friends it is Francis laughing and pointing at Sanjay who just tripped on a banana peel. Timmy gained a devious look on his face as he puts one hand under the table in a familar position and he shoots a web at Francis's lunch tray and he tugs it causing it to fall into Francis with the still-hot food causing Francis to let out a screech which gained everyone attention.

Everyone in the lunchroom looked shocked for a moment until they all burst out laughing and pointing at Francis who is getting red in the face. Timmy gets up from the table and he heads to the door of the cafeteria but until to him, his web is still attached to the tray which caught Francis 's attention as he sees the tray is trailing behind Timmy who exited the cafeteria.

Francis roared," TURNER!"As get out of his seat to follow after Timmy.

Veronica and Jimmy looked at each other in concern for Timmy causing them to get out of their seats to follow after Timmy which caused everyone to get out of their seats to see what Francis is going to do Timmy.

Timmy is by his locker and starts dialing a combination. Suddenly his brow furrows, he puts a hand on the back of his neck. Timmy learned it was his sixth sense.

Timmy muttered," Weird sense... danger…" reflexively, he whips around in defense posture, in time to see a fist that's headed straight towards him. Lightning-quick, he darts to the side, a split-second ahead of Francis's thrown punch, which bangs into the locker where Timmy was standing.

Francis asked," You think this funny Turner?"As he gestures towards his stain pants making Timmy pale but he smirks.

Timmy said," Well yeah."As he crosses his arms over his chest.

Francis said," You are dead turner. Do you hear me? Dead."As he cracks his knuckles.

A crowd quickly forms around them. Francis takes two more swings, but again Timmy ducks them- and fast. Francis is puzzled but he gets enraged, Francis roars and lunges at Timmy. Timmy ducks one, two, three, four punches, never even having to move his feet, just darting his torso around so fast he creates a motion blur.

Jimmy and Veronica had their jaws on the floor as they watch as Timmy dances around Francis punches like it is nothing. Timmyclenches his hands into fists to go on the offensive but a teacher is hearing the commotion and he see the crowd causing him to intervene.

The teacher asked," What the hell is going on out here?!" As he sees the Francis and Timmy fighting.

Francis turns at the voice, but it's too late for Timmy to pull the punch. It lands solidly on Flash's jaw and sends him sailing back against the lockers, hard. He slumps to the floor, unconscious. Everyone is silent that Timmy Turner took out the scariest bully in Highschool with just one punch.

The Teacher said," Turner and Francis principal's office."As he gives both boys stern glares.

Jimmy said," Way to stick it to the Bull."As he gives Timmy a thumb up.

Veronica said," You were in the right Timmy."As she winks at Timmy who blushes.

A couple of minutes later Timmy is sitting in the passenger seat of his Uncle Ken's car and it is a silent car. Timmy looked out the window with a guilty look on his face as he felt like he used his power in a negative way.

Uncle Ken said," I won't ask what the fight was about, that's your business. You're changing, and that's normal. This is the age when a man becomes the man he's going to be for the rest of his life. All I'm saying is to be careful who you change into. Okay, pal?" As he looked at Timmy who looked at him.

Timmy said," I'm trying, Uncle Ken, I am. I feel all this, this-power, but I don't know what it means, how to control it, even, or what I'm supposed to do with it."As he doesn't want to reveal his powers.

Uncle Ken said," You'll figure it out. You're one smart cookie, Pete, your teachers tell me they've never seen a science whiz like you at this age. Knowledge is power. But with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that. "Of those to whom much is given, much is required. Much more than hallway fistfights." As he chuckles hoping to get Timmy to lighten up a bit.

Timmy said," Thanks, Uncle."As he smiles after hearing the advice.

As they are driving the car stops at a red light and Timmy sees a figure walking to their car looking very suspicious as he was wearing shades which made Timmy raise an eyebrow because it is nighttime and Timmy see he has a star tattoo on his left forearm.

Uncle Ken asked," Is there anything I can help you with sir?"He looked at the man standing by his window.

The man said," Yeah you can give your car ."As he points a gun at Ken making Timmy look in horror.

Uncle Ken said," Okay let act like adults sir and I get out of the car."As he slowly gets out of the car with Timmy who is still looking at the gun. Uncle Ken hands the man the keys to the car.

The man said," Thanks old man and one more thing."Before the two turners could react the man fired a shot Ken and the bullet hit Ken in the chest causing Ken to fall to the ground.

Timmy said," Uncle Ken."As he ran over to his Uncle's side and he see blood is coming out of Uncle Ken.

The carjackers get into the car and drive off leaving the two Turner on the road as people were coming out of their cars to see if they can help. Timmy was hysteric as he has tears streaming down his face.

Timmy yelled," SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE!"As cries as his Uncle loses blood.

Timmy hears the siren of the ambulance coming in an earshot and he prays that His Uncle Ken makes it through. Timmy pulls out his phone and he begins to dial his parents to come to his location to pick him up.

Timmy see the ambulance is coming near him and they parked the truck in front of him. The paramedic all came out of the truck and they all begin moving towards Timmy who is still crying but he has a hopeful look on his face as they all brought their equipment toward him.

**Notes: Here is chapter 2 and Timmy got his powers. Who path should Timmy's take? Should it be Tobey, Andrew, or Tom? If you got any ideas for Veronica along with Jimmy then Pm me the ideas. Should Uncle Ken live or die?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I owned my original characters.**

At school, Timmy was roaming the hallway dressed in usual attire but with a black hoodie with the hood covering his head but you can still see his depressed look along with bags under his eyes as he walks towards his locker ready to leave school.

Timmy thought" I can't believe he is gone." As he thought back yesterday at the hospital with his parents as they came to the hospital to check on his uncle but they got the bad news.

_**Flashback **_

_**Timmy was pacing back and forth in the hallway of the hospital with a worried look on his face as he is standing outside of Uncle Ken 's room but he stops his pacing as he see his parents came rushing down the hallway towards him.**_

_**Timmy 's dad said," Son we got your voicemail ."As he looked worried for his older brother. Timmy's dad begins scratching his hair nervously making his wife comfort him but little did the Turner family notices a doctor came out of Uncle Ken's room with a solemn look.**_

_**The Doctor asked," Are you here for Kenneth Turner."As he got the attention of the Turner family.**_

_**Timmy's mom said," Yes we are doctor."As she looked at the doctor before her.**_

_**Timmy's Dad asked," Will my brother be alright?" As she looked at the doctor with a hopeful look on his face that was mirrored by his wife and his son but the color drained from their faces as they see the doctor's sad expression.**_

_**The Doctor said," I am sorry but he lost a lot of blood and he died before we could perform any form of actions on him."As he gives the family a sympathetic look.**_

_**Flashback over **_

" Hey Timmy"

Timmy perked up as he heard his name being called causing him to turn around to see it was Chester and AJ looking at him with guilty looks on their faces causing Timmy to scowl at his former friends.

Timmy said," Not today, Johnson and Mcbatbat." As he turns back to his locker.

Chester pleaded," Hey, come on, man. I just wanna talk…" He gives Timmy a friendly pat on the back, suddenly Timmy grabs Chester by the neck and holds him against the lockers making Aj along with everyone in the hall to get scared.

The Students all rushed around to see what about to happen and Timmy's friends pushed through the crowd of students to see what the commotions. Veronica and Jimmy gasped as they see Timmy holding Chester by the neck against the locker with Aj trying to plead with him.

AJ pleaded," Timmy Timmy Timmy stop."As he tries to reason with his former friend but Timmy punched him in the jaw sending on the floor to the horror of everyone else.

Veronica said," Timmy let him go he isn't worth it." As she tries to reason with her new friend making Timmy turns around to see Veronica and Jimmy along with the whole student body staring at him in fear.

Timmy drops Chester and he grabs what he needed from his locker along closing it very hard that made a loud sound. Timmy runs out of the crowd causing his two friends to chase after him with a concerned look on their faces.

Jimmy said," Timmy wait ."As he tries to call out to his friend who is running down the hallway of the school. He and Veronica finally managed to stop Timmy in his track but they were saddened as Timmy turned around to see his crestfallen expression along with tears in his eyes.

Veronica said," Timmy."She hugs Timmy which caused him to hug her back while Jimmy gives Timmy a sad look. Veronica and everyone else heard it too about Uncle Ken's death on the news in the morning.

Veronica whispered," it will be alright Timmy."As she tries to soothe her crying friend and she sees Jimmy walking over there and he gives Timmy a friendly pat on the back showing support for his friend.

Later at night Timmy who is on a building dressed in all black clothing along with a black ski mask covering his face crouched down looking down at the city. Timmy was outside tonight because he looking for the car thief that killed his Uncle Ken.

Timmy thought" I'm going to find you yo murderer."As he looks around the city for any signs of the thief and he was about to give up until he heard the sound of a woman screaming coming from the alley making his eyes narrowed in determination.

Timmy spins a web and he begins to swing to the source of the screaming with the intent of seeing it was the same thief who shot his Uncle Ken. Timmy hopes it was the same guy because he has a lot of pent up anger.

In the alley, a thug has a woman that is a tall brunette wearing a dress, bracelets, and ankle bracelet, and high heels with a tattoo with the name "Timmy" on it at gunpoint. The woman was shaking in fear at the sight of the weapon.

The woman pleaded," Please let me go I will say nothing happened."As she backs up against the wall of the alley causing the thug to match her step but none of them notices behind them was that Timmy landed on the ground.

Timmy said," You like attacking women just like how you prey on old men?"As he got both the thug and the woman's the thug could react Timmy shots a web at the hand that was holding causing the knife to fly out of the thug's hand.

The woman used this chance to run away out of the alley leaving the thug alone with Timmy and Timmy leaps at the thug. Timmy punches the thug in the face causing the thug to be blown back against the wall and Timmy fired multiple webs balls to hold the thug to stick him to the wall.

Timmy said," Now the moment of the truth."As he went over to the thug and he checks both of his wrists for the tattoo making Timmy growl a bit but hears the sounds of the police siren coming to the alley causing Timmy to spin a web to shoot up leaving the thug stuck to the wall squirming.

Meanwhile, Francis who is walking with his hands in his pocket with a scowl on his face as he thought about being beaten up by his former victim Timmy Turner. As Francis was walking he didn't notice a limo pulled up on the corner of the sidewalk that Francis was walking on. The back window of the limo rolled down revealing a shadowy figure looking at Francis.

" Some beating was it eh Francis ?"

Francis asked,'' Who said that ?"As he begins looking around until his eyes landed on the limo making Francis narrowed his eyes at it causing the shadowy figure to chuckle in amusement.

In Timmy's room, Timmy was coming in from the window and he took off his mask showing his frustrated look on his face as he closes his window. He walks over to his bed and he sits in the middle of the bed with a sad look.

Timmy said,'' No sign of the thief.''As he down the floor of his bedroom in sadness and he felt his phone vibrating making him raise an eyebrow as he pulled out his phone to see several voicemails from Veronica and JImmy causing Timmy to press play on some of them.

" _**Timmy you are not alone and we will always be there for you."**_

" _**Timmy what happened to Uncle Ken wasn't your fault." **_

" _**Uncle Ken wouldn't want you to be sad."**_

" _**We are friends to the end."**_

Timmy was touched by his friend's messages and he gained a determined look on his face as he begins to realized what he has to do with his powers. Timmy stands up from his bed to head over to his desk with a computer on it.

Timmy thought " Uncle Ken I will make you proud."As he pulls out a chair and he see down on it to begin looking up body armor for his goal. Timmy remembered what Uncle Ken taught before he died.

" _**With great power comes great responsibility."**_

Timmy said," I have great power but I lacked the responsibility."As he looked down at the floor with a guilty expression as he recalled the times with his faires and he remembered the reckless activities that he engaged in but only to realized it was a bad idea at the last minute.

Timmy said," And last not forget my current powers ."As he recalled the prank on Francis and the whole fight in the hallway. Timmy begins to think of his situation causing him to go into deep thought his new goal.

Timmy said," I will prevent what happened to me being done on someone else." Timmy reaches for a piece of paper to begin drawing a costume until he scowls as he didn't like the design of the suit.

Timmy balled up the paper up and he tosses it to the little trash can by his can which went in the can. Timmy begins to think about his suit until he beamed in delight about what he wanted in a suit.

A couple of weeks later at a cemetery, Timmy is wearing a black tuxedo with his parents who are wearing all back as well but they weren't alone as Jimmy wearing a black tuxedo and Veronica who is also wearing a black dress looking at the grave before them.

Timmy said," Goodbye Uncle Ken."As he looks at the tombstone of his beloved uncle with his friends and family. Timmy then gained a determined look on his face as he stares at the tombstone.

Timmy thought" Uncle Ken I will find whoever killed you." As he looked at the tombstone with a burning determination in his eyes.

After Timmy's parents said their goodbyes to Uncle Ken's grave along with Timmy and his friends they all went to the limo that Timmy's dad rented for the funeral. The males let the two females enter first then they enter last.

Veronica asked," So Timmy what your plans for today?"As she wanted to tell her secret crush about her feelings but she needs to wait for Timmy to heal along with his family because they lost a family member.

Timmy said," Well I am just going to spend time with my family and we try to recover from our loss."As he sighs sadly which made his friends give him a look of pity which made Timmy inwardly sigh in disappointment.

Jimmy said," Tim take the time and heal with your family."As he pats Timmy on the shoulder which made Timmy nod in agreement.

Timmy said," Thanks guys and I am lucky to have you guys as friends instead of those of Chester and AJ."As he gives his friends an honest smile on his face which was mirrored by his two friends.

Timmy's parents see this causing them to smile that their son and his new friend's interaction because they heard about Timmy 's former friend's deception which caused Timmy great sorrow but after meeting Jimmy things got slightly better then Veronica joined their table.

Timmy's mom thought " Our boy growing up."As she fondly at the scene before her and her husband.

Little did they all know that Timmy will be apart of a greater destiny that will decide his world 's fate along with others like him but like those other Timmy will have to face his sinister foes in battle.

Meanwhile, in a lab, Dr. Connor was going over some experiments until he heard the sound of his door being opened up revealing a man of Indian descent wearing a black suit making Dr. Conner groan in annoyance as he puts the documents away in the brown folder.

The man said," Dr. Connors."As he greeted the doctor who has a neutral look on his face but he has disdain in his eyes.

Dr. Connors said," Rajit Kahn."As he spits the name with venom which went unnoticed by the new named man.

Rajit said," The Boss is getting impatient."As he smirks at Dr. Conners making Doctor Conner scowls.

Doctor Conner said," He can wait. Unless he wants to be a lab rat."As he went back to looking at the files making Rajit narrowed his eyes.

Rajit said," That's not what I'm saying."As he glares at the back of Doctor Conners who scoff mockingly.

Dr. Conner asked in a sarcastic tone," So what are you saying?" As he turns back to Rajit with a mocked curious.

Rajit said," You have to start human trials, now."As he see Connor's horrified look.

Dr. Conner said," No, I don't. And no, I won't." As he doesn't want to experiment on innocence.

Rajit said," Well, then he's going to die." As he tries to get the doctor to feel guilty in letting someone die but he scowls as the doctor waved it off.

Dr. Conner said," People die, even your boss."As he gives Rajit a sideways glance and he begins packing his files up. He got all the files he needed and he was heading to the door that Rajit came through.

Rajit said," We are not finished." Ratha stops him by holding his amputated arm stopping Dr. Conner.

**Notes: Here is Chapter 3 and there will be more to come so people stick around. Who should be the main villain of this story and what should some of Fairy Odd parents character 's roles be in this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own my original characters.**

**DismalOrc29177- Thank you for your advice and I will try my best to make Timmy his own Spiderman and Spider - Timmy will play a big role in an upcoming story.**

Veronica is walking through the mall with Timmy on a Friday after school because Timmy felt bad for blowing her off so he called her to see if she wants to go to the mall which caused her to say yes loudly over the phone making Timmy chuckled in amusement.

Veronica said," Like Thanks Timmy for coming with me to the mall."As she looked grateful at Timmy who waved off while holding her shopping bags.

Timmy said," Anytime V and I am a bit sad that Jimmy couldn't come to join us."As was a bit disappointed that Jimmy couldn't come.

Veronica said," Well his father is the owner of F.E.A.S.T the biggest help center for the less fortunate."As she reminds Timmy causing him to blush to make Veronica giggle at his look of embarrassment.

Veronica thought " You look so adorable Timmy." As she looked at Timmy 's flush face.

Veronica still had feelings for Timmy but she has better control now over her feelings when she was younger along with giving Timmy some space because he lost his beloved Uncle making Veronica's heart go out to Timmy and his family.

They were walking to the food court but they paused when they hear the familar sound of laughing making them look into the direction to see Vercoinca's former friends sitting at a table talking along laughing but they stop as they saw the two.

Timmy said," Hey V we can leave the food court."As he tries to get the frozen Veronica who is glaring at the popular kids but she sighs as she looks back at Timmy.

Veronica said," Yeah let's go Timmy."As she was about to turn around with Timmy to leave.

" HEY TIMMY AND RONNIE COME OVER HERE !"

The two named people turned to see it was Trixie who got up from the table with a bright smile on her face making Timmy and Veronica look confused at Trixie's antic but they shrugged to leave but they were stopped by the popular kid's bodyguard.

The bodyguard said," Miss. Tang asked you two to come over."As he looked down the two friends who gazed at him with a neutral expression.

Trixie said," Come, Ronnie and Timmy."As she gesture towards the table that she and her friends are sitting.

Veronica said," We good and besides we have things to do Miss. Tang ."As she tries to find a way out of this situation.

Trixie teased," Come on it alway a couple of minutes." As she gestures to the two extra seats at the table.

Timmy muttered," Let see what they want Veronica."As he looked annoyed just like Veronica.

The two friends walked over to the table and Timmy pulled out Veronica's seat making her blush a bit but they didn't see the brief look of jealousy on Trixie 's face which she disguised as a cheerful look.

Trixie asked," So Timmy how your you and your family holding up after your Uncle passes?"As she looked at Timmy with a curious while her friend Tad and Chad looked bored.

Timmy stated," We are slowly recovering and thank you for your concerns."Timmy raises an eyebrow at Trixie who smiled brightly.

Trixie chirped," No biggie Tim Tim."As she waved it off like it was nothing making everyone at the table confused.

Veronica thought " Tim Tim?"As she raised an eyebrow in confusion at the nickname that Trixie gave to Timmy.

Trixie stated," I see you been busy Timmy."As she eyes the shopping bags by Timmy's side.

Timmy stated,' These are V's bags and I am just carrying them."As he made the three popular students raise an eyebrow in interest.

Tad asked," Turner You're going out with Veronica ?"As he looked amused which was mirrored by Chad but they didn't see the eyebrow twitch of Trixie.

This caused the two friends to blush which made Chad and Tad burst out laughing which was soon joined in by Trixie although it was a fake laugh. Timmy and Veronic raised an eyebrow at each other then back to the popular kids.

Timmy said," I am not going out with anyone right now due to looking for a job."As he wasn't lying as he wanted a job to make his own money.

Trixie asked," Why would you get a job ?"As she looked at Timmy in confusion.

Timmy said," So I can be responsible and I want to make my own money."As he looked obvious answer.

Trixie said, " Anyway so Timmy I am having a party later would you like to come ?"As she nearly made Chad and Tad fainted.

Timmy said," Sorry I can't ."As he looked apologetic as he see the stupefied looks on everyone's faces at the table.

Timmy said," I guess its times for us to go Veronica .''As he gets up from the table and he quickly grabs the bag along with grabbing Veronica's hand to lead her away from the table.

Trixie let her left eyebrow twitch which was seen by Chad And Tad who quickly looked at each other in fear but they breathe a sigh in relief as she quickly calms down. Trixie calls her bodyguard over with a smile that is anything but innocent.

Trixie said," Call in the men."As she looked at her now shivering bodyguard who reaches for his walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, Veronica and Timmy were walking towards the exit but Veronica is looking at Timmy with a dumbfounded look on her face making Timmy raise an eyebrow at her in confusion as they walked towards the exit.

Veronica said," You rejected Trixie."As she couldn't believe that Timmy the boy that once had a huge crush on Trixie rejected her. Veronica wanted to break out in a happy dance but she doesn't want to be seen as crazy.

Timmy said," It no big deal Veronica ."As he doest look bother that he rejected Trixie since she always rejected him when he was younger.

As they got out of the mall they see Veronica's mom car pulled at the corner of the mall making the duo walk up to the car. Veronica's mom rolled down her window revealing her face which was a woman that looks like Veronica but with whitish blonde and blue eyes wearing a green business suit.

Veronica said," Hey mom."As she beamed at her mom who smiles brightly seeing her beloved daughter.

Timmy said," Hello Ms. Hardy."As he greeted his friend's mom who smirked at him making him blush.

Veronica's mom teased," My future son in law. You know you can call me Felica or mom."As she teased the blushing Timmy along with her blushing daughter.

Veronica cried," MOM!"As she looked at her laughing mother in embarrassment.

Timmy loads the shopping bags in the backseat and he opened the passenger door for Veronica who got in. Timmy biddy the mother and daughter duo a farewell which caused them to do the same as they drive off leaving Timmy alone at the curve.

Little did Timmy notice that several black vans were following behind Felica 's car as they followed the car out of the parking lot. Timmy begins walking to the bus stop that right around the corner.

Timmy thought" Time to head home."As he walks to the bus stop.

Meanwhile, Felica was driving on the expressway and Veronica was in deep thought about what her mother did in the parking lot. Veronica have dreams of marrying Timmy but she wants to do it on her own terms.

Felica teased," You picked a good friend Veronica."As she drives with a smile on her as she see her daughter blushing from the corner of her eye.

Before Veronica could argue two black vans cam from the opposite side and collide with her car making the blondes bump their heads forward on the dashboard of the car knocking them out. The vans parked right by the side of Felicia's car and two men dressed in black masks and Kevlar armor.

One of the men said," Time to take them to the boss."As he went to grab Felicia from the wreckage of the car.

One said," Let hurry up because of the doesn't like lateness."As he hoisted Veronica over his shoulder after he picked up from the wreckage.

**With Timmy **

Timmy is walk on the sidewalk of his neighborhood and he looks over to see that the sun is going down making him sigh but hears the sound of Chet Ubetcha coming from a radio on Dinkleberg 's lawn with Mr. Dinkelberg sitting on his porch.

" We are sorry to interrupt but we have received an anonymous tip that Veronica Star and Felica Hardy has been kidnapped by two unknown masked men."

Timmy thought " Oh no ."As his eyes widened in horror and worry as he is concerned for his friend and her mother.

" They are demanding a sum of a thousand dollars in exchange for the safe return of the two."

" They are being held at Dimmsdale factory and the police are on their way now."

Timmy runs to his house and he sneaks around the back to the backyard to sneak in since his window is open. Timmy quickly looks to see if someone was around but he doesn't see anyone so he quickly crawls of the wall of the house towards his window which was halfway open.

Timmy said," Time to suit up ."As he goes towards his closet where his costume located at.

In the Dimmesdale factory, Felicia and Veronica's eye opened their eyes to see that they are tied up along with sitting in chairs but they see several masked thugs with guns surrounding the factory make the duo eyes widened in horror but they hear an evil female chuckle echo through the room.

" Our guests are awake."

Felica and Veronica see someone that made them pale in rage and fear as they see Vicky Gargan dressed in the same attire as the masked men looking at them with an evil smirk on her face along with adding to their fears was that she was holding a machine gun.

Vicky said," I see you two know my name and I will get right to the business you two are my hostage."As she see the two scowls at her making Vicky amused by their actions.

Outside of the factory was a swarm of police surrounded the factory and the police captain Yumi Wanttanbe who is a Japanese-American woman with chin-length black hair and an athletic build. She is often seen wearing a black leather jacket over a red and black flannel shirt with tight dark denim jeans and black shoes. She was scowling as she received word that if the masked men don't get the money soon they will kill the two females.

Yumi muttered," We need a miracle to get those two out of there."As she looks at the camera feedback inside of the factory.

" Maybe I can help."

Yumi and some of her men turn around to point their guns at the source of the voice to see was hanging the light pole was a male dressed in a red bodysuit with his chest covered in a blue hoodie with a black spider symbol but the figure wore a red mask with two white lenses.

Yumi demanded," Who are you."As she narrowed her eyes at the strange figure who jumps down.

The figure said," Woah Woah I am here to help."As he puts his hands up in self-defense making Yumi narrowed her eyes.

Yumi asked," What are you some kind of mascot ?"As she aimed her gun at the strange figure chest.

The figure said," No I am someone trying to help out Miss police lady."As he tries to get the lady to put down the gun.

Yumi said," help/ This is a real-life situation, not a comic book ."As she scowls at the figures before her.

Before the strangely dressed male figure could say anything he felt his sixth sense tingle causing him to grab Yumi along with firing web the police officers to pull them out of the way as a missile was fired at them as it blew passed them but it was caught by the strange dressed figure 's web making the police along Yumi to drop their jaws in surprise.

Yumi thought " What the hell? How did he do that and what is he?"As she looks at the strangely dressed figure before her.

The figure stated," Well Capitan if you don't want me I will still help the two people inside."As he fires a web and begins swing towards the factory.

Yumi still on the ground looks at the web swing figure he delivered a scissor kick to the masked thug on the roof. Yumi see some of her men are looking at her with a lost look on their faces making her sigh.

Yumi said," Everyone wait and see if this person can do the impossible."As they all looked at the factory.

Inside the factory, Vicky was circling around the two hostages look a shark does it prey causing the two tied women to shiver a bit making Vicky smirk in glee at the reaction that she is getting from the hostage but she see Veronica's face making Vicky's smirk rival a demon.

Vicky said," I know you. Your Adrian Star 's daughter."As she gets in front of Veronica who is trying to look at anything else other than Vicky making Vicky narrowed her eyes in anger.

Vicky said," Look at me in the eyes when I am speaking to you."As she roughly grabs Veronica's chin to her direction.

Vicky had to grimace as she was hit in the face by Veronica who spat on her making her mother pale in fear for her daughter who had a victorious smirk on her face. Vicky glared at Veronica then she backhanded her across the face making Felica wince.

Vicky said," Little bitch."As she scowls down at Veronic and she calls over two masked thugs over.

Vicky ordered," Take her in back."As she pointed to back to the back making the two men nodded and grab Veronica who is now thrashing while her mom begins to shout protest loudly.

" PLEASE LET HER GO!"

Before they could take her to the back the two thugs were shot from behind a white string substance then they were pulled up causing Vicky along with everyone else to look to see that what pulled up the two thugs.

On the Ceiling was a male figure wearing a red bodysuit that has a blue hoodie with a black spider at the center and a red mask with two white lenses covering his face. He was holding the two masked thugs by two white ropes.

The figure said," Hello."As he narrowed his lenses at the thugs but he had a brief look of shock when he saw Vicky.

The figure thought" Vicky oh crap."As he didn't wish to see her again.

Vicky yelled," SHOOT HIM !"As she points at the ceiling

The thugs all pointed the guns at the ceiling causing the figure to quickly fire multiple webs at the thug's guns then he yanks them making the guns fly out of the thug's hands. The figure then jumps down onto one of the thugs and the figure goes for a hurcanara that knocked the thug out.

" GET HIM!"

" GET ZTZHE FREAK !"

" I WILL MURDER HIM!"

" I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" 

The figure quipped," You guys kiss you, mothers, with those mouths."As he leaps out of the way of a thug coming from behind.

As the figure lands back down the thug turns around only to get a spin kick to the face that sent him flying but the figure felt his sense tingle causing him to jump up in the air as a thug tried to strike him from behind. The fired a web and pulls the figure up in the air with him then the figure socked the thug in the jaw hard.

Veronica asked," How is he doing that?"As she watches as the figure fight the rest of the thugs off with her mom who is equally as shocked as her.

Felica said," I don't know sweetie ."As she looked in awe at seeing Figure doing moves that an Olympic gymnast would have a hard time to do. She and her daughter see that he is done with the thugs leaving only Vicky.

Vicky looked shocked but she begins smirking along with clapping making the figure narrowed his whites lenses at Vicky who is now walking forward. The figure senses tingles as he see several blades were launched at causing him to do a 360 dive roll.

Vicky said," Nice moves."As see looked impressed by his acrobatic skills.

The figure said," Flattering will not get you nowhere Tomato head."As he smirks under his head as he see Vicky scowls at him making Felica and Veronica laugh.

Vicky scowled," You die now."As she charges at the figure.

The Figure jumps up and quicks shot several webs at Vicky wrapping her in a cocoon causing her to fall to the floor while struggling to get out of the webs. The figures land on the ground and he smirked down on the struggling former baby sitter.

Figure quipped," It a wrap." As he chuckle to himself and he walked over to the two hostages who is staring at him. He quickly removes the ropes from the duo and he helps them stand then he was about to leave but he was stopped by Veronica.

Veronica asked," Wait who are you ?"As she looked at the figure in wonder.

The figure said," Just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man ."As Spider-Man shoots a web at the ceiling and he wall-crawl to hole in the ceiling leaving two alone.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and to answer question DismalOrc29177 my Jimmy name is Jimmy Nakamura who is an has Organic webs like Tobey and I decided to used Ben Reily 's scarlet Spider suit for now. If you can spot some of the references in this chapter then let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5 Spiders, Trouble,and Pictures

**Disclaimer: I own 's my OC's.**

" _Timmy Turner you have joined something very important in your quest of becoming a Spider Totem."_

The person who said that was a red-haired woman sport a pair of goggles with red lenses and a red costume with a spider-symbol on it. This is Julia Carpenter or Madam Web as she more commonly knows as.

She was currently in the Web of Life and Destiny is a three-dimensional construct in five-dimensional space that acts as a model of the entire Multiverse and enables travel between realities. Its nexus lies in Earth-001, where it is maintained by Master Weaver and totemic spider deities.

She was looking at the newly made web showing Timmy Turner in his costume and she was looking at it with a fond smile on her face which turned into a sad bittersweet smile as she witnesses what caused him to become a Spider totem.

" _You have seen it a thousand times it still hurt ."_

Madam Web turns around to see a figure that was a male wearing a suit is white with the torso, arms, and legs having a space theme with stars and come kind of constellation dots on the chest with the mouth being red similar to Spiderman along with the tear-shaped eyes.

MadamWeb greeted," SpiderTotem of Earth-13."As she greeted the Cosmic Spiderman who pouted underneath his mask.

Cosmic Spiderman said," Come on Julia you can call me Peter geez."As he looked at Julia who mouth twitch.

Madam Web said," I take it that you gave Mr. Jones his suit along with pep talk."As she stated it as a statement rather than a question.

Cosmic Spiderman said," Yes I did and he reminds me of my self ."As he thought the spider he just met.

Madam Web said," All Spider totem share similar traits which they got from Prime."As she pointed towards the Spider-Man prime web.

Cosmic Spiderman said," Especially Neo Spider and I heard he is traveling with the Avengers."As he remembered meeting the Alternate earth Spider totem who traveling with the alternate version of The Avengers.

Madam Web said," Yes but let us watch young Timmy journey as he rises to the challenges of becoming Spiderman."As she brings up Timmy's web showing Timmy swinging in his costume like a pro.

In Dimmesdale, Cops are out on the trail seeking a group of crooks in a car. The sound of webs being spun is heard and then in the sky is spider-man in the red and blue costume he spins his webs.

A swing from one building to another and swings past 45th avenue and the grocers below stare and look up in surprise making Timmy chuckle at their surprise expression. Timmy swings past another building and lowers down to an alleyway. He stands out of the alleyway and it's Timmy Turner zipping up his jersey as the spider logo stands out until zipped up.

Timmy thought " Time to meet up with Veronica at the diner ."As he made his way to the diner where Veronica is at.

As Timmy made his way towards the diner he didn't see a limo was following him as he made his way towards the diner. Timmy enters the diner and he see Veronica waiting for at a booth making him sigh in relief that she is here.

Veronica saw him and Timmy swore her face split in a happy grin as she got out of her seat then she charges at Timmy then she engulfs Timmy into a hug a very tight one making Timmy blush as he felt Veronica asset on his chest.

Veronica cried," Timmy like I am happy you are here."As she lets go of Timmy and she stares into his blue eyes.

Timmy said," Ditto and V. I am glad you are and Ms. Hardy is alright."As he looked at his friend who blushes.

Veronica said," I am fine and I am glad that Spiderman saved me and my mom from Vicky."As she sounded grateful that the arachnid hero saved her and her mom.

After Spiderman made his appearance people begin buzzing at the thought of a real-life Superhero which to the children was a dream come true. Veronica was interested in the Spider theme hero like how did he do what he did.

Timmy said," Yeah for Spider-Man."As he gives Veronica a fake smile and he wanted to tell Veronica that he is Spiderman but he remembered the rule of a secret identity.

Veronica said," That Spiderman made me wonder where he got his powers."As she gains a thoughtful look on her face.

Timmy thought " Well being bitten by a radioactive spider gave me my powers." As he gives Veronica a small smile as he listens to her come up with theories about his origins.

Veronica said," I think he is alien from a doomed planet and his parent sent him away so he can survive and that he was raised here on earth by some farmers."As she looked at Timmy who tried not to laugh.

Timmy thought "Veronica you got me confused with someone else ."As he smiled at his friend who is trying to come up with scenarios about Spiderman. Timmy see Megan Bacon coming up with two menus in her hands

Megan Bacon said," Welcome to Cake 'N Bacon and how may we serve."As she gives the two friends their menus.

" _Wait for me guys ."_

Timmy and Veronica turn to see Trixie Tang who is wearing her usual vender sweater with a lavender headband that holds her hair back and a white mini skirt with white matching boots looking at the two shocked friends but her attention was on Timmy.

Trixie said," Hello V. Hello Timmy, and you are looking very cute today."As she winks at Timmy who raised an eyebrow at her.

Timmy said," Hello Ms. Tang.'' Timmy don't know why but his spider-sense is telling him to get him and Veronica away from Trixie Tang.

Megan asked," Should I get a third menu ?"As she looked at the third party who merely waved her off.

Trixie said," I came down here to see if Veronica was alright since she and her mother was kidnapped."As she gave Veronica a fake smile which they could tell from a mile away and Timmy narrowed his eyes at Trixie.

Timmy said," They were lucky that Spiderman saved them."As he looked at Trixie who left twitched with her fake smile still on her face.

Trixie lied," Thank the wall-crawler for his help and I best be going to see you two later."As she walked out of the diner.

Veronica and Timmy looked at Trixie's retreating back then they looked at each other wait raise eyebrow but they shrugged as they went through the menu. They told Megan what they wanted they got some drinks while they wait for their meals.

Veronica said," So Timmy how it going looking for a job."As she looked at her friend Timmy who had a smile on his face.

Timmy said," Well I submitted a job application to the Daily Globe and they said that I passed the first part but I need to take some pictures to completely join The Daily Globe." As he looked at Veronica who looked interested.

Veronica asked, What the topic?"As she looked at Timmy who gave her a grin that she found cute.

Timmy said," Take some pictures of Spiderman V." As he looked at Veronica who jaw hit the floor as she hears what Timmy stated.

Veronica said," Wow that going to be a hard task, Tim."As she looked at Timmy with a smirk on her face.

Timmy said," I am ready."As he smirked back at Veronica who giggles at his look then they see Megan with their food.

The two friends begin eating their food and Timmy begins to think about his life about how he went from kid with buckteeth with fairies to a teenage superhero with spider powers. Timmy wonders if there are more like him with spider powers.

Timmy thought " I wonder if I would meet a Spider-woman, Spider boy or Spider pig."As he thought humorously about the latter.

As the two finished their meal Timmy paid for their meal which made Veronica call him a gentleman making Timmy blush at her remark. Timmy and Veronica made their way of the door with Veronica holding his arm making Timmy blush at how close she is.

Timmy and Veronica hear the sound of the police siren causing them to see several police cars heading somewhere making Veronica worry and Timmy's concern as he saw the polices are moving in a hurry.

"_In OsCorp truck carrying plutonium has been hijacked. A police chase is in…"_

Veronica said," Great someone is stealing ."As she rolled her eyes in annoyances at someone stealing.

Timmy thought " Hey V if someone is is stealing something then Spiderman is going to show up."As he brings out his digital camera and he saw Veronica perk up at the mention of Spiderman showing up.

Veronica said," Hey Timmy be safe when you take those pictures okay ?"As she gives him a pleading look and she quickly runs away.

Timmy quickly runs into the alley and he changes into his costume then he spins a web in the air. He begins web-swinging looking for the armored truck until he saw it making him smirk underneath his mask.

Spiderman said," Found you."As springs down to help as we see a big tow truck driving through the city by Francis as police cars are chasing him.

Francis said," Say hello to Francis Sytsevich." As his armed assistants set explosives to blow the hatch as Francis rolls over police cars, Timmy swings through buildings in hot pursuit.

"_Spider-Man! "_

Spiderman said," Hello, pedestrians!."As he as he swings past a street full of people and Francis's assistants blow the hatch and hop into the van where there's a container of vials, Timmythen swings onto the truck and knocks on the driver's side window.

Spiderman joked," Knock, knock. Mr. Criminal?"As he indicates for Sytsevich to roll down the window which he does.

Spiderman said," Hey, my name is Spider-Man. You can call me Web-Head, you can call me, Supreme just don't call me late for dinner, you get it? Okay!"As Francis goes to punch Spiderman but Spiderman dodges it then looks back through the window again.

Spiderman asked mockingly," No handshake? Are you a hugger? Or not…"As he recognized his bully from school.

Francis stated," I'm a killer!"As he gets his gun out and starts shooting at Spiderman which he quickly dodges.

Spiderman said," Woh! Okay! As Francis's men open the container they get a warning message.

"_Warning, plutonium 2-3-8 is a radioactive material and is highly explosive."_

AJ was with a depressed look on his face as he thought about Timmy his former friend who is now friends with Jimmy Nakamura and Veronica Hardy which was his and Chester's fault since they did abandon him. AJ didn't have time to react as he was caught in a stampede of people.

AJ cried," Excuse me. There's room for all of us on the sidewalk, folks. Please A little help. Some help, please!"As he is caught in the stampede of people while Spiderman fights Francis.

Spiderman said," You have problems with your gun? Let me help you out with that. "AsTImmy goes to grab Francis 's gun from his hand and the truck starts swerving.

Spiderman said," Uh...Mr. Bad, I'm gonna be right back. Watch out! Wooh. "As Spiderman leaps off as the truck starts plowing into the cars ahead and he rescues AJ from getting hot by a cab and he helps AJ up.

Spiderman asked," Okay, there you go. Are you okay? You hurt?"As he tried to sound professional but inside he was slightly angry to see AJ.

AJ said," You're Spider-Man."As he looked at the spider-themed superhero who is unknowingly his former friend.

Spiderman joked," Costume gives it away, huh? Get to safety Kid."As he swings off leaving AJ to stare at Spiderman retreating back.

Inside the back of the truck, Francis's men start taking the vials from the container and it looks like they would be getting away.

"_Warning, radiation critical."_

Francis suddenly slams onto the breaks causing the plutonium vials to topple over, outside dozens of police cars crash into the truck pinning it, so Francis's men burst open the doors and start firing at the cops at which point Spiderman uses his web to yank the men from the truck and suspend them over the cops.

The Cop cried," Hands up!"As he pointed his gun at the men and they see Francis puts his foot on the gas and starts driving off making the vials toss around in the back, Spiderman then jumps into the back and starts catching the vials.

Spiderman said," Got ya! Got ya! Oh! Got you too!" As Francis is driving off fast, Spiderman frantically tries to catch and keep hold of the vials.

Spiderman said," Okay! Stop it! Oh, come on! "As he finally manages to catch all the vials, hanging like a chandelier on the ceiling when suddenly he drops one vial and he goes after the vial as it rolls out into the street and hangs the other vials inside a web by the side a building to keep safe.

Spiderman said," Hey, wait! Come back here!" As he finally manages to catch it from the middle of the street and just then an ambulance crashes into him making him cruse silently. Spiderman looks to his side and sees a police car riding alongside him.

"_Hey! Get off!"_

Spiderman said," Nah I think I will stay on."As he trying to stop the truck and as Spiderman tries to break through the truck's windscreen the truck crashes into a bus, so Spiderman leaps over the bus to stop it from overturning and protect some pedestrians in the process as Francis is shooting at Spiderman, Spiderman swings over to him and easily grabs his gun away from him.

Spiderman said," I'll take that. That's mine too."As he then takes the plutonium vial from his hand and then uses his web to hold Francis's hands captive and then uses his web to pull down Francis's pant, Spiderman then turns and starts walking away but not before taking some pictures of himself striking some poses.

Francis said," This is not over, Spider!" Just then Francis 's gun lands on his head making Spiderman snicker.

Spiderman joked," That all folks."As he swings way leaving the police to arrest Francis and his men.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and some familar faces in this chapter along with some mentions. If you can spot the references in the story then tell me via pm and also if you got any ideas for this story then let me via pm. Which villain should Trixie become and why? Also if you have questions then put them in the comment section or pm me the question.**


End file.
